Apa?
by otsukareen
Summary: Mereka saling berbalik. Hendak melangkah, pergi menjauh. Tapi…—"Aku mencintaimu."—mereka berbalik lagi. Saling berhadapan. "Apa?" Jeda sejenak. "Aku mencintaimu." Canon. Future-fic? SasuSaku. Special thanks for Voila Sophie. :* RnR?


Mereka saling berbalik. Hendak melangkah, pergi menjauh. Tapi…—"Aku mencintaimu."—mereka berbalik lagi. Saling berhadapan. "Apa?" Jeda sejenak. "Aku mencintaimu."

_Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's_

**Apa?**

_by Donata Valeriya_

* * *

_Srek._

Kepala merah jambu milik Sakura di gerakkan ke kanan ke kiri. Giok Sakura menatap awas jalanan sepi tersebut. Kemudian, tangannya mengawaskan semak-semak dari hadapannya. Merasa pasti, ia berdiri.

_Tap._

Kaki Sakura melangkah ke jalanan. Langkah kakinya menimbulkan bunyi khas ketika alas sepatu Sakura bertemu dengan semen. Di tangan Sakura terpegang erat sebuah gulungan kertas. Beruntung, ketika ia sudah beberapa kali melenggak-lenggokkan kepalanya tak ada seorang pun yang terpantul dari mata gioknya. Dengan ritme yang cepat, ia melarikan diri dari desa tempat tinggalnya. Melewati perbatasan Konohagakure, dan memasuki sebuah hutan.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Suara langkah sepatu ninja miliknya terus bergaung, mengiringi perjalanan Sakura dalam pekatnya malam. Sesekali, suara lenguhan burung hantu menemani perjalanan Sakura.

_Tap. Tap. Tap—_

Langkah Sakura berhenti. Suara deru napasnya yang memburu di dalam hutan menggantikan gema langkah sepatu Sakura yang telah terhenti. Mata gioknya menatap seseorang berambut _raven_ dengan tajam, begitu mengkritisi. Perasaan kaget, benci melihat tampang datar pemuda itu menggerogoti. Mengikis rindu yang sempat mengisi.

"Kau…" seru Sakura tertahan. Tangannya yang sedari tadi memegang sebuah gulungan kertas, membuka gulungan kertas berisikan tentang pergerakan-pergerakan musuh Konohagakure. Mempertunjukkannya ke sosok pemuda di hadapannya. "… maksudmu apa menyatakan diri ingin menghancurkan Konoha?" tanya Sakura langsung tanpa basa-basi.

Sosok pemuda yang tak lain adalah mantan anggota tim Sakura dulu itu, mendengus. Dilemparnya ranting kayu ke dalam kobaran api yang menyala di hadapannya dengan asal. Dibuatnya, dirinya duduk bersila. Sosok pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu menatap giok Sakura, tampak refleksi kobaran api di matanya. Seakan membantu Sakura untuk memberitahukannya bahwa Sakura kini sedang diredam oleh kebencian. "Darimana kau tahu?"

Sakura menghentakkan kakinya. "Kau tak perlu tahu."

Memutar kedua bola matanya, Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah unggun yang mengobarkan api. "Aku perlu tahu," ujar Sasuke tampak acuh.

_Kriek._

Bunyi patahan ranting kayu di dalam api unggun mengisi keheningan setelah perkataan Sasuke. Di hadapan Sasuke, berdiri Sakura, dipertengahi oleh api unggun. Tatapan Sakura tampak tak percaya, mulutnya sedikit menganga. Namun ia segera mencoba mengubah ekspresinya dengan menggertakkan giginya—supaya terlihat bahwa ia benar-benar marah, menutupi rasa rindu yang mulai bertarung dengan rasa benci.

_Kriek. Kriek._

Suara-suara itu kembali memecah keheningan. Menghangatkan atmosfer yang dingin. Merasa benci akan keheningan yang konyol ini, Sasuke menengadahkan kepalanya, kembali menatap Sakura. "Untuk apa kau datang ke sini?" tanya Sasuke singkat dan tajam. Sakura bergeming, tampak memikirkan apa yang akan ia katakan. Namun sebelum itu, Sasuke kembali membuka suaranya. "Untuk menjemput ajal yang tak kunjung datang, eh?" tanya Sasuke lagi, kini ia berdiri. Memiringkan kepalanya sedikit agar terlihat meremehkan. Tangan Sasuke memegang kepala pedang kusanagi-nya yang tersampir di pinggang.

Tapi, Sakura tak kunjung memberikan respon. Air muka Sakura menunjukkan kegelisahan. Mungkin ada pertarungan dalam dirinya yang tak dapat dielakkan.

Siapa tahu? Tapi, apa peduli Sasuke?

Jadi, pemuda bermata obsidian itu memilih mengeluarkan pedangnya dan mengacungkannya tepat di bawah dagu Sakura. Leher. Sempat terbesit sebuah cahaya keraguan di mata obsidiannya, tapi langsung hilang kala ia mengerjapkan matanya.

Ayolah, seorang Uchiha tak mungkin menjadi tiada berdaya ketika berhadapan dengan seorang perempuan, bukan?

Tapi, sekali lagi, siapa tahu?

Sasuke menekan pedangnya di leher Sakura, menimbulkan setetes cairan berwarna merah pekat mengalir dari leher jenjang Sakura. Biasanya, Sasuke tak pernah setengah-setengah seperti ini jika ia ingin melukai seseorang. Biasanya. Tidak dengan kali ini. Kali ini, rasanya … ada sebuah perasaan mengganjal di hatinya.

Sialan. Sasuke membenci jika ada rasa ragu di hatinya. Ia tak pernah ragu, bahkan ketika ia ingin pergi meninggalkan Konoha, tak pernah sedikit pun terlintas keraguan. Seharusnya. Seharusnya begitu, tapi kali ini—brengsek, adalah salah satu kata yang mampir di pikiran Sasuke.

Ada pergerakan dari pedang Sasuke sedetik kemudian. Sasuke menatap sosok perempuan di hadapannya dengan tajam. Sosok perempuan yang memindahkan letak pedangnya dari leher tepat ke jantungnya. Sasuke mengernyit. "Kau naïf," ujar Sasuke pelan.

Air muka Sakura kali ini tampak lebih cerah dari sebelumnya. Senyum aneh terpatri di wajahnya. "Kau yang naïf," sahut Sakura tegas. Kilatan cahaya senang melintas di mata giok indahnya.

Mungkin perdebatan antara rasa benci dengan rasa abstrak—rasa yang selalu membuat hati Sakura membuncah—telah dimenangkan oleh rasa abstrak tersebut. Hingga kini Sakura tampak tak memiliki keraguan. Pancaran mata dari satu-satunya murid perempuan Hatake Kakashi itu, senyumnya, semuanya tampak tegas, tak ada keraguan.

Sasuke terpaku. Sakura di hadapannya bukan Sakura yang ia lihat sebagaimana dirinya dulu. Begitu berbeda—begitu unik. Sasuke sadar sejak pertemuan pertama mereka setelah bertahun-tahun tak bertemu. Ini Sakura dewasa, Sakura yang heroik. Tapi, ia tak pernah mencoba untuk percaya.

"Kau tak mencintaiku lagi, eh, Perempuan Lugu?" tanya Sasuke begitu tiba-tiba. Begitu tanpa perencanaan. Begitu membuatnya membeku beberapa detik kemudian.

_Apa-apaan itu?_

Sakura tertegun. Gioknya membelalak. Sempat terlihat senang, kaget—juga sempat terlihat sedih. Membuat Sasuke mengernyit karenanya.

Kali ini, Sasuke mengharapkan hal yang jauh berbeda dari otaknya. Kali ini—entah mengapa, membuatnya harus mengumpat berkali-kali dalam hati—jauh dari lubuk hatinya, ia mengharapkan sebuah jawaban yang positif dari bibir ranum mantan teman setimnya dulu.

Ini gila. Untuk yang kedua kalinya, Sasuke mencoba untuk tak percaya terhadap apa yang ia harapkan.

Sasuke menunggu jawaban, Sakura berpikir. Kristal-kristal seperti kaca menggenang di kedua pelupuk mata Sakura. Sakura bingung. Sebulir kristal turun dari matanya. Ingin berkata, tapi terlalu sesak. Menghela napas, Sakura mulai menuturkan sebuah pertanyaan. "Kenapa kau tak mempertanyakannya saat dulu? Saat—"

Pertanyaan Sakura begitu ambigu di indra pendengarnya. Seakan perasaan Sakura ikut membawanya untuk terlarut dalam hal yang menyesakkan, detak jantung Sasuke melambat karena kesesakan.

"—saat…" Sakura menggigit bibirnya kala itu. "… aku masih mencintaimu." Begitu pula dengan Sakura, ia sama sekali tak mengerti mengapa ia berkata seperti itu. Perkataannya begitu berlainan dengan hatinya. Bagaimanapun, hati Sakura masih tergenggam erat oleh Si Uchiha Bungsu. Apakah ini sebuah pancingan? Sakura sendiri tak tahu, apakah perkataannya hanyalah sebuah pancingan untuk tahu perasaan Sasuke atau tidak. Perkataan itu tertutur dengan sendirinya, walau tersendat-sendat.

Mau tak mau, penuturan Sakura seolah bertransformasi menjadi sebuah tamparan keras di hati Sasuke. Ini benar-benar gila, semua ini berawal dari kedatangan Sakura, perkataannya yang meremehkan Sakura, hingga akhirnya—dirinya yang merasa kalah. Padahal sebelumnya ia begitu yakin bisa membuat Sakura menangis di hadapannya, seperti dulu. Tapi, kenapa malah ia yang merasa kalah?

Sasuke mengalah. Diletakkannya kembali pedang kebanggannya itu ke dalam sarung pedang yang tersampir di pinggang. Tatapan kecewa diberikan Sasuke pada Sakura yang kini mengusap lehernya. "Pulanglah," perintah Sasuke dengan volume suara yang sangat kecil. Seperti bisikan. "Sampai jumpa di medan pertempuran," ucap Sasuke terdengar sinis. Matanya ia tutup, agar perasaan yang bergemuruh di dadanya tak tersampaikan melalui matanya.

Agak tak rela, Sakura menatap pemuda di hadapannya dengan bingung. Tapi, ia tetap berbalik juga, hendak pulang. Menuruti perintah Sasuke.

_Tap._

Sakura maju satu langkah, memperjauh jarak antara dirinya dengan Sasuke. Lagi-lagi, harus merelakan orang yang ia tunggu kepulangannya untuk pergi. Lagi.

Sasuke ikut berbalik, tangannya mengusap-usap wajahnya yang terlihat kacau. Menarik helaian rambut _raven_-nya yang menutupi pipinya ke belakang kepala. Menghela napas. Dan—

_Tap._

Satu langkah lagi, memperjauh jarak mereka. Bertemu dan harus berakhir dengan perpisahan. Lagi.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Langkah berat nan pelan Sakura menggema ke seluruh hutan. Ada rasa ragu yang terselip di hati Sakura. Ingin mengatakan sampai jumpa, tapi menurutnya mereka tak butuh mengatakan hal itu.

_Tap._

Satu langkah milik Sasuke, pelan. Tangan Sasuke masih dengan senantiasa mengusap _raven_ yang mulai berpeluh. Sasuke frustasi. Ingin berteriak, tapi pasti akan menarik perhatian Sakura, dan membuat Sakura kembali ke hadapannya. Jadi, ia hanya bisa melirih. Berkeluh kesah, terhadap apa yang terjadi beberapa saat lalu.

"Jangan begini," geram Sasuke, mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

_Tap…_

Sebuah suara langkah sepatu yang begitu lemah, terdengar. Namun tak sampai ke indra pendengaran sang pemilik mata oniks.

"Karena aku mencintaimu…" Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya sangat kuat. Hingga buku-bukunya memutih. "… jadi jangan begini," aku Sasuke. Sasuke mengakui segala perasaannya. Perasaan yang selalu datang ketika perempuan berambut merah jambu dengan mata gioknya berada di hadapan Sasuke. Perasaan yang terlalu abstrak dan naïf baginya—cinta.

_Tap—_

_Ini gila_, rutuk Sasuke. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya ia merutuki dirinya sendiri. Sasuke benar-benar frustasi. Hanya karena perempuan itu.

_Tap—_

Sasuke berbalik. Ada sebuah pergerakan, Sasuke dapat merasakannya. Pandangan Sasuke dialihkan dari sudut kiri hutan hingga tengah hutan. Ia terpaku, entah yang keberapa kalinya dalam kurun waktu satu jam terakhir ini.

Seorang perempuan berambut merah jambu sebahu, mata gioknya dan pakaiannya yang bernuansa merah jambu. Perempuan yang tadi. Haruno Sakura, kini menjadi objek penglihatan Sasuke. Lagi.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura, memecah keheningan yang tercipta. Cairan bening mengalir deras di pipinya. Kedua tangan Sakura mengepal kuat di depan dada. Rasanya seperti ada beribu-ribu kupu-kupu yang menari di dalam perut dan hati Sakura. Sakura harap pendengarannya tidak salah. Sakura harap ia tidak tuli. Sakura harap … semuanya benar. Semua yang ia dengar tadi. Satu kalimat yang sungguh membuatnya berdebar-debar.

Sasuke mencintainya, _aku mencintaimu_.

Merasa tak bisa mengelak lagi, Sasuke bergeming. Menimbang-nimbang apa yang ingin ia katakan. Agak ragu untuk mengakui. Tapi Sasuke bukan orang bodoh, bukan orang yang ragu-ragu, bila perlu ditekankan. Jadi, ia menatap giok indah milik Sakura lama. Pandangannya sedikit melembut—padangan yang tak pernah dilihat Sakura—dan sebuah perkataan lolos dari bibirnya.

"Aku mencintaimu," ujar Sasuke lembut, sangat lembut. Mengundang senyuman cantik untuk terpatri di wajah Sakura.

Tangan Sakura semakin mengepal ketika Sasuke mendekatinya. Ia sungguh tak percaya, hal yang sama sekali tak pernah dapat ia percaya, terjadi.

_Tap._

Sakura menggigit bibirnya, matanya ia tutup. Membiarkan cairan bening terus mengucur deras. Sebuah tangisan bahagia, dari orang yang diterima cintanya. Tapi—

_Bukh!_

"AKH!"

—sebuah rasa sakit yang pernah Sakura rasakan di tengkuknya. Terasakan kembali. Perasaan Sakura kembali hampa. Sama seperti dulu, kala itu ia merasakan senang. Namun sedetik kemudian, ketika ia merasakan sakit di tengkuknya, perasaan kosong menghantui dirinya.

Namun, kali ini ada yang dapat Sakura pertanyakan setelah insiden yang terulang kembali. _Benarkah Sasuke mencintainya?_

.

.

.

.

OWARI. Suwer yah, ini itu fic sueperrrr geje pertama yang kukerjakan di pagi buta (Ya, ya, aku ngerjainnya dari jam 12 sampe jam setengah 2, lalu masalah? *digeplak). Endingnya suwer, ga jelas, ga bener. Perasaan Sasukenya lagi =="

Aku berterima kasih sangat kepada kak Voila Sophie, tanpa dia, mungkin fiksi ini ga bakalan terpublish :D

Jadi, berpikiran untuk memberi review dan concritnya minna-san? :3


End file.
